<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Keep it As A secret by FreePil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931819">Let's Keep it As A secret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreePil/pseuds/FreePil'>FreePil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreePil/pseuds/FreePil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonpil couldn't sleep at night and then he found his Hyung, named kang younghyung being stressed out.</p><p>A secret thing between band mates, spending their time in the middle of the night. </p><p> </p><p>(Background story, back then where Kang Younghyung have to fights with the schedule of college life) </p><p>Youngfeel/youngpil Oneshot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Keep it As A secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Youngfeel story, and English is not my first language. I'm sorry if there is grammar error. <br/>Thankyou.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>LETS KEEP IT AS A SECRET</p><p> </p><p>It was pass late night, and Wonpil couldn't sleep. Maybe it's because he already took a long nap in the afternoon. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ah, it's so boring. Watching TV might help me to fall asleep eh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wonpil decided to go to the living room. But when he opened the door, he saw his hyung named Kang Younghyun struggling with the lesson-of-tommorow-examination. He seemed so stressed, by looking out how many times he takes deep breath and sigh. Actually, wonpil understood how does it feel struggling with the college life. Coz he's been there once. And its so fucking tiring. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Hyung." </p><p>"Ah, hey. You don't go bed?" Asked YoungK</p><p>"Nah, I couldn't sleep." </p><p>"What's wrong? You good?" </p><p>"Yeah I'm good. Maybe its just because I took way too long nap in the afternoon that I couldn't sleep right now" </p><p>"Haha, yep. Maybe that's right"</p><p>"Hyung. Here. Take a drink." Reply Wonpil by giving him a cup of tea. </p><p>"What's this?" </p><p>"Hot lemon tea with honey special edition for my hyung, Kang YoungHyun. It'll help you relax. Drink it."</p><p>"Wow. Thanks. You really know how to impress me eh." </p><p>"Its nothing." </p><p>"Its something, you know. I really thanked you for this." Reply Young K. </p><p>"Sure." </p><p> </p><p>After receiving the tea, he moved to sit next to wonpil in the couch. Take a sip of hot lemon and take deep breath. Actually, knowing there is someone cares for him when his at he's at his worse made him feel a lil bit alright. Even though by doing such small acts like asking how was his day, or making a cup of tea to help him relaxed like wonpil did. <br/>It helps him to feel okay.</p><p> </p><p><br/>He really greatful to have Wonpil as his bandmates. He may seem funny and childish but actually, he's a good guy. He take cares of small things, and always try his best to make other band mates happy and not feeling under pressure by the activities that they have been working on. </p><p> </p><p><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Hyung, what do you  studying on?" Asked Wonpil, because he saw so many books on Younghyun's table. </p><p>"Hhhh, I don't even know what I'm studying on. I'm so confused and...., dizzy. And... I don't know" Reply YoungK by looking at the ceiling of their dorm. It indicated that Younghyun really confused and Wonpil knew, that his hyung is tired. </p><p>"You can do it hyung. Hang in there. You can pass this annoying thing. I'll stand by your side hyung." </p><p>"Thanks. You're so sweet." </p><p>"Ofc Iam. Hyung. Hold this please" order Wonpil, giving him his empty cup.</p><p>"Huh? Where r you going?" </p><p>"Take a look at the stupid subject that you are studying on." Reply Wonpil, and he moved to Younghyun's table, turning every page of the book, analyzing the subject, and he got confused. </p><p>"Woah, you are a monster hyung. Damn, I don't know even if its just a word of this subject. You're a monster! you're a genius. Ckckck, I wish I was born as genius like you." Said Wonpil amazed. </p><p>"Thanks. But you're a genius too" </p><p>"A little bit" Said wonpil shrugging his shoulder.</p><p>"Hyung, Can you explain this? I think I ever heard of this but somehow I forgot" Asked Wonpil looking at the graphics in book. </p><p>"Okay, wait a second" reply YoungK and putting the cups on the table. And then he's approaching Wonpil. </p><p>"Lemme see. Which one?" Asked YoungK. </p><p>"Here" Reply Wonpil, titls his head. </p><p> </p><p>When Wonpil titls his head up, his face meets Younghyun's and its only an inch. There was an awkward silence between them. YoungK take minute to see Wonpil's face. To be honest, he found that Wonpil is cute, and he might fall for him. Slowly but surely, YoungK started to close his eyes and getting closer to Wonpil and Wonpil did the same. </p><p>Wonpil felt there was something leaning on his lips, it was soft. It was YoungK's lips. His kiss was soft and then it gets rough and rough seemed like YoungK asking him to open his gate. So, he can enter it. <br/>Their tongues collide and clicking. The sound of desire and love made the room felt hotter than usual. It was a never-ending kiss until they run out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung. Stop." Cut Wonpil in middle their time. </p><p>"I'm sorry. I shouldn't bother you like this. I'm sorry." Continue Wonpil.</p><p>"No. Its okey. Go on" Reply YoungK.</p><p>"B-but, I don't understand material"</p><p>"No, the kiss. Do it again. I like it. It felt nice" Said YoungK without doubt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>-fin- <br/>:)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thankyou for reading this story. </p><p>I really appreciate that :) </p><p>Don't forget to leave comment and lemme know about your opinion. </p><p>Thankyou.<br/>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>